The Party Animal and the Bookworm
by Wolfie's Productions
Summary: This is the story of the two most opposite ponies in Ponyville (not including Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy). Pinkie Pie has always known that Twilight Sparkle was special, but can there be more to their friendship? Will they ever find the special somepony that's always been right next door? Find out! There will be lots of just reaction to each other, and watching how they act.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I am a brony. I have a fimfiction account that gets all my MLP FiM stories first, under the user name of Wolfie 03 and you can find the stories updated more and first there. Enjoy!**

* * *

For Pinkie Pie, it was just another day in Ponyville. The sun was shining, the birds singing away and the Cakes gave her the day off since it was the Summer Sun celebration. They had gotten caught up with all the baking they would need and the big catering job for the festival at town hall.

So Pinkie hadn't much left to do but trot through town to help with the preparations. If there's one thing that the pink earth pony did well, it was help plan and host parties. She had gotten a sense that today was going to be special and thought that a quick walk through town would help pin-point why it would be such a nice day.

As Pinkie Pie walked along, waving to the various ponies she knew, she saw a glint of light reflecting off of something in the sky. As she looked up, she was slightly surprised to see a golden chariot heading towards Ponyville.

_(I wonder who that could be. The princess isn't due to come yet and I don't know who else would be important enough to use a special chariot but you never know and maybe they need a tour of Ponyville and they're hungry which means that we should stop by Sugarcube Corner and they would be so happy they would LOVE to be my friend and then maybe we could be bestest friends forever and we'd have so much fun and I better go meet them right away! We have lots of baking to do!)_ With this chipper thought in mind, the pink mare trotted over to where the chariot was landing.

After a moment, the chariot took off for the skies once more and in its place: a purple unicorn and a purple and green dragon. As Pinkie Pie contemplated how one could befriend a dragon, she got a better look at the unicorn who was speaking with the dragon.

Before she could really look at the new mare, the wind blew the purple unicorn's scent towards the party pony and she closed her eyes to sort through the new smells. The new mare smelled of books and ink and and magic! She opened her eyes once more as she stood in front of the purple mare, fully intending to start off her introductions and friend-making process when she felt a special Pinkie Sense go off.

The party mare paused as she felt this 'sense' occur. It was one she never before felt but her Granny Pie had told her all about which 'sense' was for what and how to figure out what any new ones meant.

First her heart beat stopped then sped up to a rapid pace as her mind went blank. Then it seemed as though the world around the two mares disappeared and they were the only ones left, which suited the pink mare just fine. Pinkie Pie knew this was a super special Pinkie Sense, one that she thought she would never feel for anypony else. As realization of what the Pinkie Sense meant, the party mare gave a large GASP and took off to start planning a 'Welcome to Ponyville and please be my bestest best friend!' party.

The purple mare was rather shocked at this behavior and decided to ignore her first attempt at speaking with the locals.

* * *

As Pinkie Pie gathered all the needed supplies for the party, she replayed how the unicorn's voice sounded so cute when she hesitantly said 'hi'.

_(Oh my GOSH. She is so super cute! She was all shy and nervous and I wonder if she has any friends? Well, she seemed kind of lonely actually, which is something that I, Pinkie Pie, must correct! So I'll invite everpony to the party, but where to have it? Well, she did smell like books and ink and things, ooooohhh, she'll want to go to the library then! You can only get certain kinds of smells when you really really really like something and she MUST like libraries and so she'll have to go there eventually and that would totally be the best place to have the party! The party will be easy peasy to set up, but to add a more personal touch, I better follow her and see what kinds of things she likes. Not that I'm following her because she is so pretty or cute or anything...)_

And with this non-stalker-ish mindset, the pink mare began to follow the purple one as she went about her checklist of things for the Summer Sun Celebration. Pinkie Pie thought it was both cute and funny how unsocial and easily frazzled the purple unicorn was and Pinkie Pie was able to learn her crush's name relatively quickly, the small dragon seemed to really like calling Twilight by name.

_(Even her name is really nice! Twilight. Twilight Sparkle. Like how her eyes sparkle. So let's see, that's the Apple's to invite, she even got Rainbow Dash to work right away!, so Rainbow Dash to invite, Rarity, and well, maybe she did scare Fluttershy a little, but she opened up in the end which so totally cool! I guess we can't have too loud of music then because Fluttershy would be coming... Alright, time to get the party ready! Oooooohh, she's gonna be so super excited and surprise!)_

* * *

_(Why isn't Twilight out enjoying the party? Did I not get the right cupcakes? Was the punch too much? Hmmmm, hey! There's Spike, maybe he knows!)_

The pink mare hopped over to the purple and green dragon who was dancing near Rarity, trying to show off his moves. As a means to surprise him, Pinkie Pie put a lampshade over his eyes and made him guess who it was.

"Uhhh, Pinkie Pie?" The dragon wasn't sure, but out of all the ponies he met at the party, Pinkie Pie seemed to be the only one who would place a lampshade over someone's eyes instead of using hooves.

"Wow! You're an amazing guesser! Can you guess where the pony of honor is? 'Cause I can't and this wouldn't be a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party if the pony who's being welcomed isn't here! I've searched all over, she's not under the tables or hiding behind books and there's no book forts and -" At this point Spike put a claw over Pinkie's muzzle, he had a feeling that she wouldn't stop otherwise.

"Well, maybe I can guess where she is. I'll go and see if I can get her to come out." Spike took his claw off her muzzle as Pinkie Pie simply nodded gratefully.

As Pinkie Pie watched the young dragon go up and come back down alone, she got more nervous. She wanted this night to be really fun for Twilight so that she would want to stay in Ponyville and Pinkie Pie could get to know her more. As Spike told her what Twilight had said (well, more like paraphrased) Pinkie Pie resolved to stick to the unicorn's side like icing on a cupcake to make sure she had a good time.

* * *

_(Who knew that some evil mcevil pants would come and now Twilight has to go find some elements of harmony? I sure didn't! Well, I mean, I knew this night would be special, but not that special! Oooohhh, my poor bookworm, she's having a hard time finding a book. I bet because she didn't come out during my party for her and look around the library... Elements of Harmony, elements, elements... Hey look! Elements of Harmony, a Reference Guide! I wonder if this is what she was looking for...)_

* * *

Soon all six ponies stood in front of the Everfree Forest, a forest some said was cursed or just plain unnatural. One pony in particular was having a blast, nothing brought ponies together better than a good party or a dangerous trek to save pony-kind!

After making it half-way to the castle of the royal pony sisters, the six ponies came into a thick forest. Using her night vision and Pinkie Sense, Pinkie Pie knew that nothing was wrong. She was concerned at first as to why everypony else was so scared and yelling. Once she saw the problem though, she just had to laugh. A bunch of silly faces on trees! As Pinkie Pie saw Twilight's face though, she knew she would have to do something to set their minds and hearts at ease.

_(And what better way to do that than a SONG! Oooohh, I bet she'll love this one!)_

XxXxXxXxX

Even as the ponies faced more problems, Pinkie Pie remained in high spirits. She had gotten her new friend to laugh. And not just any kind of laugh, but a full belly roll onto the ground laughing. It was almost as good as when she first saw the purple unicorn, but really, what could top that?

Even when they got to the final boss level and it seemed hopeless for a moment, Pinkie Pie kept faith in the power of friendship, which was second only to the power of parties. It didn't surprise her one bit that they represented the Elements of Harmony, she knew that the group of ponies around her were special and it only seemed fitting.

* * *

As the heroes returned to town and everyone threw a celebration for the return of the sun and Sun Princess, Pinkie Pie noticed that Twilight didn't seem all that happy; especially after Princess Celestia asked if Twilight was ready to go back to Canterlot.

It was at this point that Pinkie Pie froze in worry. She wanted the purple unicorn to stay in Ponyville so they could get to know one another better.

_(Canterlot? She's going back to Canterlot, but I thought she would want to stay here! I mean, that's what the party was for, and then we went on a death-defying journey to save all of pony-kind from eternal night and we are all friends and I don't want her to leave...)_

Just before Pinkie Pie could start to cry or even plead that Twilight should stay, Twilight herself asked to stay. Princess Celestia smiled upon her student and dictated to Spike to note how Twilight was to stay in Ponyville and learn more about friendship.

The party mare could hardly contain her happiness, she was the first to go and give the purple unicorn a great big hug. She knew that this was the start of an amazing time and that this was going to be super fun and exciting!

_(This is going to be soooooo good! I'm so excited, are you excited?, I've never been so excited, well except for that time when I went GAAAASSSPPP but really, what can top that? It's not every day that you meet your future special somepony. I hope she'd want to be my special somepony. But I need to learn all about her first! Oooohhh like her birthday! Birthdays are good days for parties and confessions of love! Or her favorite color or book or thing to do or cupcake or ….)_

"Hey Twilight! Can I ask you a question or a billion?"


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie Pie knew it wasn't good to stay cooped up inside all day and night, she just HAD to get Twilight out of the library. Twilight wasn't use to life in Ponyville yet and spent most of her time in the library tree, studying.

_(But what would convince her to get outside? … Oh oh! Cupcakes! That always makes me want to go outside! If I make a bunch of different ones, I can ask Twilight to taste test them, then she'll want to be outside! Oh, wait; a picnic! That would be perfect! But I wouldn't want to leave out the others... I'll just invite them all, and then Twilight can't say no, because everyone else will be going too! Then I'll have Twilight taste test right afterwards. This is the the most perfectest greatest plan!)_

* * *

Pinkie Pie bounced into the library, in search of a pony needing a picnic. A quick look showed that the purple mare was by the desk, reading a couple of books at once while she made cross references. The hyper mare hopped over and landed right next to the unicorn who gave a small jump of surprise while dropping the books she had been levitating.

"Hey Twilight! I had this great idea, what if we had a picnic! We'd have it in the park, for a park picnic, unless you wanted it somewhere else, then it would be a somewhere-else picnic, which could be fun too! I'm inviting everyone else as well! Do you want to come? Do ya do ya do ya?" Pinkie Pie asked as she leaned in towards Twilight, staring straight into her eyes.

"Umm, I don't know Pinkie..." Twilight hedged as she backed up a little from the pink pony. She magicked the books once more to get them off the floor and neatly stacked them next to the desk.

Pinkie Pie's smile faltered a little and turned into a full blown pout with puppy dog eyes as she knelt in front of Twilight, putting both hooves together in the begging position. Twilight sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to block the view but knew that it was still there.

"Please please please with sugar on top and a cherry and those little star sprinkles you like and just the right amount of fudge and caramel and -"

"Alright! Alright Pinkie. When is it?" Twilight couldn't believe she caved in so quickly and rubbed at her temple, Pinkie's rush of pleas were hard to understand at high speeds.

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped up from the floor. "It's at noon and in the park near the old oak tree. I'm off to invite everypony else! Bye~!" Pinkie flew off to invite the rest of their friends as Twilight merely shook her head at the speed and response. Somehow the pink pony could get Twilight to do just about anything when looking at her like that.

Twilight sighed as she turned to the books and checked the clock. She still had two hours, she could finish a book or two.

"Spike! Remind me about the picnic in two hours, I'm going to try and get a little more reading done!" Twilight shouted as she pulled a book over from the stack next to her.

"Ok Twilight." Spike agreed as he dusted the shelves from on top of a ladder, shaking his head in shock at how quickly Twilight had given in to Pinkie's puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

Pinkie Pie zoomed into the Boutique, where Rarity was putting the finishing touches on one of the many dresses in the room.

"Hey Rarity! Are you hungry? 'Cause I am! Let's have a picnic! A park picnic! Pack your nicest blanket, it's going to be a great day~" Pinkie almost-sang as she hopped around the unicorn who had stopped in her tracks to watch the pink mare.

"Um, sure darling. When is it?" Rarity asked as she took off her red glasses and set them on the nearby table. Pinkie Pie had stopped right in front of the grayish-white unicorn and grinned.

"It's at noon and not a moment too soon. See you there!" The party pony said a little louder than needed as she turned around rapidly and hopped out of the Boutique.

The unicorn blinked a few times before shrugging at the usual antics of her friend and went in search of her best blanket. One simply does not have a picnic on the grass! She began to search her well-stuffed closet for just the right blanket for the afternoon's picnic.

* * *

Pinkie Pie's next stop was at Sweet Apple Acres, in search of a certain cowpony who was at the time applebucking in the west fields.

_(As if she would be doing anything else! Ha ha, ooohh, that means that she'll have some delicious apples on hoof for our picnic! OH OH! And that would go great with cupcakes! Sweet!)_ The pink mare thought of all the food they would have at the picnic as she jumped from tree top to tree top on her way to where the orange mare was kicking.

Pinkie Pie hid in the next tree that would be bucked and once the cowpony was underneath, she popped out with a "SURPRISE! COME TO THE PARK PICNIC!" Once she finished yelling, Pinkie Pie had a huge smile on her face at the cowpony's surprise.

Applejack fell forward and tottered for a moment before settling all four hooves onto the ground once more.

"Consarn' it Pinkie Pie. You sure did give me ah heart attack. What's this about a picnic?" Applejack looked up to the pink mare as she frowned a little at having been surprised like that.

"I'm inviting everyone to a picnic in the park. Could you come and bring some of your great apple food?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped down and landed in front of the other earth pony.

"Well shoot. 'Course I can sugar cube. What time is it?" Applejack asked as she settled her hat more firmly on her head (it had almost come off when the pink pony surprised her).

"It's 10:15 right now! But don't worry, you have plenty of time to get ready, the picnic's not until noon! See you there!" Pinkie Pie said as she zoomed away, heading on her way to find the speedster and much shier friends.

Applejack just shook her head with a smile and turned to head back to the house, she'll need to get cooking to meet everyponies' hungry needs.

* * *

Pinkie skipped over to Fluttershy's cottage, she still hadn't found Rainbow Dash yet but hopefully the other peagasus knew where she was. As she skipped up to the small house, she saw that Rainbow Dash was performing some tricks to the crowd of animals and peagasus below in the field that was to the left of the house.

With a last flourish of a spin and flap of the wings, Rainbow Dash landed down and Pinkie Pie could just barely make out the sound of Fluttershy congratulating the cyan pony.

"Hey guys! Gosh, those were some cool tricks Rainbow Dash! Did you guys want to come to the picnic today? There'll be lots of yummy food and everyone else will be there! It will be at noon and it'll be in the park. It will really cool!" Pinkie Pie asked as she walked up to the two peagasi.

Fluttershy gave a 'meep' of surprise at the sound of another pony and hid behind Rainbow Dash, who merely rolled her eyes. By the time Pinkie finished her question, Fluttershy had mostly came out from behind the cyan mare. Pinkie Pie kept her voice softer and did less sudden movements so that she wouldn't scare the cream-yellow mare.

"Sure thing Pinkie! Sounds good to me. I'm going to go and get some more practice in before hoof though, I'll see you guys there!" Rainbow said as she took off in a flash of colors.

Pinkie Pie tilted her head a little at the sudden take-off, and turned to look at the remaining peagasus.

"Oh.. um.. hi... uhm... If... If everypony else is going... I guess... I could go..." Fluttershy muttered, while she scrapped her right hoof on the ground.

"Great! See you there Fluttershy. Sorry for scaring you." Pinkie said as she turned and walked away. She didn't want to scare the other too much with her sudden speed.

"Oh, that's .. ok... bye..."

* * *

_(Everyone is going to be able to make it, even though it was short notice, and it's promising to be a very super-duper yummy picnic! This is working out great! Pinkie Pie, you are a genius!)_

Soon the seven friends met in the park, with only one tree nearby to offer shade. It was a rather nice day out and perfect for a picnic. The food was great, a mixture of apple foodstuff and desserts. Everyone was enjoying the food and having a great time.

Rainbow Dash was sitting next to Fluttershy and telling her about her latest heroic adventure. Fluttershy listened and oh'ed and ah'ed at all the right moments, giving her cyan friend her moment to shine.

Applejack was sitting under the nearby tree with her hat pulled down over her eyes, taking a nice nap to relax.

Spike was trying to impress Rarity with some tales of his work in the library, to which the unicorn half-listened as she drew on a notepad some inspirations that came from being outside and with friends.

Pinkie Pie was sitting next to Twilight since she wanted the purple unicorn to be the one most relaxed of the group. Luckily, Twilight was enjoying herself, relaxing in the sun with good food and great friends. The party mare watched as the studious mare's body slowly loosened from all the work in the library, to which Pinkie gave a great big smile for a mission accomplished.

The seven friends spent most of the afternoon sitting in the park enjoying each other's company and the food. But like a party, all good things must come to an end, and everypony else had things they had to go and finish before the day was over.

"Sorry darling, but I must get back to work. It was a marvelous picnic; we simply must get together again. Toddle-lo!" Rarity said as she packed up the blanket and walked home to finish her dress making, notepad of new ideas tucked away in her saddle bags.

"Ah gottah be going too, sugar. Applebucking waits for nopony. Thanks for the picnic Pinkie Pie. See y'all later!" Applejack said as she headed back to the farm, refreshed from the relaxation.

"Yeaaahhh, I gotta go too. I want to try and work on my latest tricks for the Wonderbolts! I call it, the Amazingly Awesome Rainbow Flash! Once I got it down, I'll show everypony. See you guys later." Rainbow Dash said as she flew off in a flash to the open skies.

"Oh um... I've gotta go too, if that's ok... Thanks for the picnic, Pinkie Pie. It was lovely... bye.." Fluttershy quietly said as she flew close to the ground towards her cottage, where her animals were waiting to be fed.

Luckily, Twilight didn't have anything else to do and was content to stay in the park reading her book, while Pinkie Pie planned to stay and have her test out her latest creations.

_(All according to plan!)_ Pinkie Pie thought to herself as she rubbed her hooves together for a moment before turning to look at purple mare.

"Hmm, well, the library should be fine without me for a little longer and it really is nice out here. I think I'll just keep reading for a while longer." Twilight said as she settled back onto the ground with her book open in front of her.

Spike had gone with Rarity to help carry the supplies back to the Boutique, so the librarian didn't have any pressing duties to do at the moment.

"Okie dokie lokie! Oh oh Twilight! I just had this great idea! I'll stay here with you and you can taste test my latest creations of cupcakes! I promise they're super-duper extremely wheemly yummy!" Pinkie Pie said as she hopped around the unicorn.

Twilight rolled her eyes and gave a small sigh, though she smiled all the same at the pink mare.

"Sure Pinkie. What kinds did you make?" Twilight asked as she put her book away, she wouldn't want it to get dirty. Cupcake frosting was SO hard to get out...

"Weeellll... I've got lots and lots, but we can play a game where you GUESS what kinds I made! This way I know you are really tasting them! Hehehe." Pinkie giggled as she plopped down in front of her friend, setting the basket of goodies in between them. This earned another eye roll and small smile from Twilight who decided not to question where the basket came from.

Twilight managed to guess at half of the cupcakes offered to her, and while most were pretty good, some of them could have used some more thought before being made.

(_Jumping bean cupcake? Really? I'll have to give her some pointers about what things are ok to try and cook and what's not.)_ Twilight thought as she ate other cupcakes to get rid of the taste of the weirder ones.

* * *

Soon they were out of cupcakes and Twilight really just wanted to read. So she sat on the nearby bench and opened her book.

"Well, that was, um, yummy. Thanks Pinkie Pie; though you may want to re-think some of those ideas. If it's alright with you, I'll start working on reading my book." Twilight said as she settled down, while keeping an eye on hyperactive mare.

"Sure thing Twilight! I'll just be here, keeping you company. You know, you really should get out more! Staying inside all the time isn't good for anypony. And get some exercise too! Like how Rainbow Dash practices flying so much! This one time, she was doing some tricks and I was watching and she was like woohm zoom whoosh! And then she loop-de-looped and flipped around and it was so totally hoof-biting action overload! She was like a sun super-star, flying higher and higher and then..." Pinkie Pie continued to talk on and on about the latest Rainbow Dash trick, while Twilight started to tune her out as she read.

The pegasus in question flew overhead and Pinkie Pie paused in her speech as a great idea came to her.

(_Oh oh oh! I know, I'll get Rainbow Dash to help me pull off some pranks, maybe that would help Twilight lighten up a little more! Though, she does look really relaxed now... maybe I should cut today's helping of Pinkie Pie short... Sounds good to me!)_

"Hey Rainbow Dash, wait up!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the slight choppiness of these chapters, they look better on my fimfiction account, user name Wolfie 03. I'll try and space it out properly though so it's not all clumped together.**

* * *

Pinkie Pie laid on the ground in a heap, next to a broken pink machine with propellers on top, everything bent out of shape. She was lying on the ground from where she had fallen, not hurt physically but hurt emotionally as her attempts at hanging out with Rainbow Dash and her new-old friend Gilda were met with failure.

_(What a mean grumpy mean meany pants... *sniffle* Come on Pinkie Pie! No sad frowny faces here! What's the best way to cheer up a mopey Pie? Visiting the smartest cutest pony in Ponyville of course! She'll know what to do about this grumpy griffon!)_

* * *

It was the start of another regular day at the town library, Twilight Sparkle having just finished checking the library for any would-be pranks. She checked all the ink wells for invisible ink, made sure all the books were fine and in proper order on the shelves, and that all the doors were clear of any traps waiting for unsuspecting ponies to walk through.

While this may seem extreme to some ponies, especially considering that this took at least two hours to do, it was necessary when Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were on the loose. Twilight even had to keep checking on Spike who was an easy target for the pranksters, and Twilight didn't want any other extra scrolls sent to Princess Celestia by mistake again.

_(Ah, some peace and quiet. Perhaps I can start reading the precursor to my next assignment...)_Twilight mused as she floated a rather large book over to her desk.

Just as she opened it up to the first page, the door slammed open and Twilight flinched, though it was a small one. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to be able to have a peaceful afternoon that day to begin with and had expected something to happen. As she looked over to see her newest visitor, she saw a very annoyed Pinkie Pie stomp her way indoors and over to the lavender mare.

While Twilight was tempted to start her reading, the annoyed, dampened air around the normally happy-go-lucky mare gave her pause. Though once Pinkie Pie started to rant at high speeds about some friend of Rainbow Dash's, Twilight rolled her eyes and looked to her book, thinking that the pink mare was once again trying to persuade her to be a more active pony like their cyan friend.

"... And then she was all like 'Why don't you make like a bee and buzz off!' which isn't even funny and I was totally like 'Oh my gosh, she's such a meany mean pants!' and..."

At this point Twilight sighed, resigned to not being able to focus on her book. From what she had managed to hear even though it was all said in high speeds, Pinkie Pie was having trouble with a new friend of Rainbow Dash's and came to the purple mare for help with it. Though Twilight wasn't sure Pinkie Pie would like the kind of help she could offer.

_(Well, this would be a good chance to grow in my friendship studies. Learning to share one's friends... Though she was spending a lot of time with Rainbow Dash... ) _Twilight frowned a little at this, finding that she was mildly annoyed at the focus that the pink mare was giving Rainbow Dash.

Once the purple mare realized that she was getting annoyed at this fact the frown became a little deeper, aimed at herself this time. Twilight didn't know where this new train of thought was coming from and shook her head to focus on the more pressing matter of the hyper mare in the normally quiet library.

_(She'll just have to learn to share her friends and not judge somepony, or griffon in this case, after the first meeting. She won't like this one bit...) _Twilight's heart twinged a little at having to say this to (and maybe even hurt) her party-loving friend. Unsure where this uneasy feeling was coming from, Twilight turned from her book to look at the pink pony.

"You know what I think Pinkie Pie...?"

* * *

"Well, that could have gone better." Spike said as he settled back down onto the staircase, reading his book on how to cook gem treats.

"Sigh. This is Pinkie Pie we're talking about. You've seen how she acts around others, especially to possible new friends. I'm sure this 'Gilda' just got thrown off by how Pinkie acts and Pinkie just misinterpreted Gilda's reaction. If Pinkie Pie hasn't realized how she comes across to others by now, somepony had to tell her before it was too late." Twilight said as she turned back to her book and began to read once more.

But the studious pony couldn't focus on it, instead she could only see how Pinkie was annoyed and squeaked stomped out (she wasn't sure how such a movement was possible, but it was Pinkie Pie we're talking about). Twilight tried in vain to continue reading, but the uneasy feeling came back and would show her the image of the hurt party pony, distracting her from the book. After a few more minutes of trying to continue her studies, the purple mare gave up the attempt and stood.

Twilight sighed and closed her book with magic as she turned to look at her assistant.

"Come on Spike. Let's take a look around town, see this friend of Rainbow's and what others think of her."

* * *

After walking around town and asking everypony she saw, Twilight didn't know anything at all about Gilda. The pair went around town asking everyone and no one knew anything about a new griffon in town.

_(It's like she didn't even try to meet anyone at all... Maybe Rainbow and her have been too busy catching up...)_Twilight nodded once to herself as she continued to walk through town, waving to anypony she knew, which were the ones that came to Pinkie Pie's parties... Which was pretty much everypony. She was pleased to at least recognize most of the ponies around town by sight if not by name, feeling as though she was getting better at the whole 'friendship' thing.

Suddenly there was a blur of pink and an invitation was at placed in front of Twilight's hooves. Twilight used her magic to pick up and open the cream-colored envelope, though she could already guess at what was inside.

_(Yep, an invitation to a party. A 'Welcome to Ponyville, Gilda' party huh? I guess she took my advice to heart then.) _Twilight thought with a smirk as she turned around and headed for Sugar Cube Corner.

"What is it Twilight? What was that blur? Why are we heading this way now?" Spike fell silent as Twilight showed him the invitation.

"Oh, a party! Cool. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Spike shouted as he jumped onto Twilight's back and pointed towards the bakery.

Twilight shook her head with a laugh and picked up the pace a little.

* * *

_(Ah, perhaps someone here has meet Gilda. Let's see...) _With that thought Twilight asked the others if they had encountered the griffon. She was about to give up her quest after asking some of the others (it was like the she didn't exist before today!) when she heard that Flutterhsy had met her earlier that day.

"You met Gilda right? What's she like?" Twilight asked as she leaned in a little towards the shier mare.

"Oh, um... I'll tell you later Twilight..." Fluttershy quietly said as she headed towards the organizer of the party.

_(Hmmm, that's odd. Normally Fluttershy would have something (usually nice) to say about anyone. I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this...)_

As the griffon of honor came to the party, Twilight wasn't sure what to make of her. She seemed like a nice griffon, if a little stiff but that may have been due to having a party thrown for her suddenly.

Twilight felt bad for the griffon, she seemed to be catching all the pranks placed at the party. Most of the others had to put up with a week of increased pranking, and knew that both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were the main culprits to said pranks, so they cautiously did everything at the party. Gilda, however, didn't seem to suspect any pranks and kept glaring at Pinkie Pie for whatever reason.

Twilight became concerned as she watched Gilda get more and more annoyed at each prank, and while she laughed along, she was starting to worry about there being one too many pranks being done to the griffon.

_(I thought Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie said Gilda liked pranks? Maybe she likes to prank others and has little patience or acceptance for being pranked... That's not very good, but maybe I'm over-thinking things...)_

The turning point of Twilight's internal debate about the Gilda's qualities came when Pinkie Pie rolled out a large cake for everyone to share and Gilda pushed Spike out of the way in a harsh way.

Luckily the dragon was getting used to being near Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, and didn't make much of it aside from that the brown griffon really wanted some cake. Which made sense, the cake did look really good, but Twilight was starting to think it wasn't just that.

After that point, Twilight made sure that she and Spike stayed farther away from the griffon who kept on getting madder and madder as the party went on. The studious pony was also starting to wonder how many more pranks were placed around or if Gilda was just really unlucky that way.

* * *

At Gilda's final outburst and the resulting confrontation between her and Rainbow Dash, Twilight gave up the hope that Gilda wasn't a 'grumpy mean meany pants' and stood by her friends facing the griffon.

Once Gilda stormed out and Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash made up (not that there was much to make up), Twilight walked up to Pinkie Pie a little hesitantly, nervous because of the mistake she had made concerning Gilda.

_(Gosh, I can't believe how wrong I was. I even misjudged Pinkie Pie! Sigh. I hope she forgives me.)_

After apologizing and the subsequent forgiving, Twilight tried to enjoy the party and made sure to send the latest friendship report to Princess Celestia. But she couldn't stop thinking of how much she had wronged the pink pony and kept a close eye on Pinkie Pie to make sure she was doing ok during the rest of the party.

While watching Pinkie play games with eveyrpony else, Twilight tried to ignore the twinges in her chest. She couldn't get the image of an upset Pinkie Pie out of her head nor could she get rid of the uneasy feelings it brought. The purple pony tried to focus on how Pinkie was doing fine now and didn't seem upset at all, but there was a tiny voice in the back of her mind asking 'what if?'.

_(I guess this is a double lesson for me. To stick by your friends and to trust Pinkie Pie more. Well that and to get the full picture before passing any judgment or advice...)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm doing more on my fimfiction account and this fanfiction one is falling behind because of it. Some things to keep in mind brackets like these [] are for stuff being read. Parenthesizes () are for thoughts. OK, thanks, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Ponyville and all was quiet; until the residential party pony woke suddenly and sprang out of bed.

Pinkie Pie blasted from the bed, ready to greet the day. She looked around her light pink room, in search of a little green.

"Hey Gummy! Ready for today? I can tell it's going to be another super-riffic day today!" Pinkie said as she lifted the alligator by his mid-section and spun him around.

Gummy was used to his owner's antics and showed little reaction, though this did not deter the pink mare. The alligator blinked one eye at a time at his owner as they spun around. After spinning for a few minutes, Pinkie set him down on the bed and ran to the window, throwing it open with a bang.

"Gooooooood morning Ponyville! It's another fab-ab-abulous day!" And with that shout Pinkie Pie shut the windows just as quickly and hopped down the stairs to start the early morning baking.

Pinkie Pie didn't want to miss an instant of fun so she always got an early start. Once the first few dozen of everything were done and Mr and Mrs Cake were up and setting up the next few batches, Pinkie Pie went out front to open the store. Usually Pinkie Pie watched the store in the morning and had the afternoon off so that she can have fun and host all sorts of parties around town, though sometimes they switched so she could do stuff in the morning too.

Lately the first customer of the day has been Twilight Sparkle who would order some cupcakes and today was no exception.

( _Ooooh, I hope Twilight comes again today! I have a new flavor of cupcake that she's just going to love! Wait, wait, wait, I think that's her now! OoooOOhhHH~~_)

The door opened and in walked the lavender unicorn looking around at the shop before resting her gaze upon the pink pony hopping in place behind the counter.

"Heya Twilight! Early again huh? You're my first customer of the day! Again! Man, you must LOVE these cupcakes! Oh oh! I have one you haven't tried yet, didja want a Blue Red Purple Berry Merry Cupcake? OH OH! I just made some Chocolate Chocobos, want some of those? Do, Do do Dodo, do do Do do DOOO~!" Pinkie finished in a chipper, somewhat poultry tone.

Twilight smiled at how very odd Pinkie Pie could be and decided not to comment on the somewhat out of place tune.

"Hi Pinkie, yes, I'd like some cupcakes. I'll take some of the new ones you suggested and two of the chocolaty chocolate ones please. What are you up to today?" Twilight asked as she trotted over to the counter, where Pinkie Pie was rapidly gathering the desired cupcakes.

"Oh you know me! I'll be baking in the morning and partying the afternoon away! What are you doing today? Do you need lots of sugar for it? I have more sugary treats in the back!" Pinkie Pie asked as she handed over the paper box of cupcakes.

"No, thanks Pinkie, I don't need extra sugar for my studies. I'm learning about some of the more traditional holidays and histories of Ponyville..."

As Twilight went into detail about what she was going to learn about that day, Pinkie Pie couldn't help but be a little distracted while she listened to her favorite pony explain what she would be learning that day.

(_Aww, Twilight looks like she has a lot of studying planned. Guess my surprise-the-bookpony-party this afternoon will have to wait. I better make sure she has LOTS of energy to get through all those books she's going to be reading... Though I should schedule a 'check on the studying like crazy pony' time, just to make sure she's going to make it. Okie dokie lokie! Extra cupcakes and an extra helping of Pinkie Pie later today! Just what the party pony ordered!_)

"Thanks for the cupcakes Pinkie Pie. You sure can make some yummy treats!" Twilight called as she walked out of the store while levitating her cupcakes.

"Thanks Twilight, I've had a lot of practice! I'll see you around! And remember not to go overboard!" Pinkie Pie yelled to the leaving figure as she waved a hoof goodbye.

* * *

"Hey Twilight. Hhmm, smells like cupcakes! Did you go to Sugarcube Corner again? They make the best treats this side of Ponyville!" Spike exclaimed as he greeted the unicorn by the door and followed her to her desk, where she opened the boxes and shared their contents with the young dragon.

As the dragon enjoyed the snack, Twilight began to levitate the needed items for the upcoming study session. Including her checklist of what to have when beginning a study session AND her checklist of what to have at the end of a study session.

Once all the cupcakes were devoured (Twilight wouldn't want to risk getting icing on her report!) Twilight dug into her books, which were about the history of Ponyville.

[_And so the Apple Family was granted cupcakes from the Princess...]_

_(... Wait. What? Cupcakes? That can't be right.)_

_[And so the Apple Family was granted the land south of Canterlot to settle upon by the Princess..._

_After their first successful harvest of Zap Apples, which is a mythical fruit from the mysterious forest of Cupcakes...]_

_(... Oooh, a forest of cupcakes, sounds like something Pinkie Pie would- wait wait wait... Let's try this again...)_

_[... mythical fruit from the mysterious EverFree Forest, settlers, led by one Stinkin' Rich, began to make cupcakes...]_

Twilight closed her eyes and shook her head for a minute.

_( Focus Twilight, focus. You just had cupcakes this morning, you'll be fine. You will! Now, from the beginning...)_

_[And so the Apple Family was granted the land south of Canterlot to settle upon by the Princess. After their first successful harvest of Zap Apples, which is a mythical fruit from the mysterious EverFree Forest, settlers, led by one Stinkin' Rich, began to occupy the land nearby. This attracted more cupcakes that soon lived there along with their relatives, the pies. Pies come in all colors, but most notable is the notorious Pinkie Pie...]_

_(Alright, that's it! No more studying... I can't believe I'm saying this! I'll go and further my studies of the Magic of Friendship instead and come back to this when my mind is NOT on a certain food or its creator.)_

Twilight got up from her desk with a sigh. She couldn't seem to focus today and she had no idea why. Spike looked over shocked that Twilight was getting up after not even 10 minutes of study; he's seen her go whole weekends before leaving her place at the desk. He wasn't sure if he should be worried for his safety or not and decided on simply following the lavender mare before making any decisions.

* * *

Twilight headed for Applejack's first, hoping that some manual labor would help distract her mind from its current topic. She found her orange friend applebucking in the West Orchard.

"Well Howdy Twilight! What can Ah do ya fer? Don't normally see ya about this early in the day." Applejack paused in her bucking, looking towards the unicorn.

"Hi Applejack. I was just wondering if you needed any help with the farm today. I'm taking a break from my studies and thought some physical labor might help my thought process." Twilight said as she looked about the farm in curiosity.

"Well, sorry hun, but Ah've got it under control fer real this time. Big Mac is feeling fine again and is working in the East Orchard and Applebloom is working on her chores at the barn... Ah thank ya kindly for coming ta offer yer help, but we're pretty good here." Applejack stated as she lifted her hat to wipe her forehead with a hoof.

Twilight didn't quite hear the cowpony as she was looking at the nearby trees, whose fruits of burden were (_cupcakes? Really?! Even outside in the air and sun they are GROWING cupcakes? Twilight, you've gone too far with this. I guess helping Applejack won't work out like I hoped._) Twilight sighed as she turned around and headed towards the edge of Ponyville next.

The orange earth pony was a little confused about her friend's lack of reply and slightly down demeanor but shrugged. Trees waited for nopony and they had a harvest to collect.

* * *

Twilight made her way towards Flutterhsy's cottage next, perhaps there was something she could do there. If nothing else, maybe she could learn a little bit more about animals from a first-hoofed perspective. As she trotted up the lane to the little cottage, she noticed a blue blur was flying around in the sky overhead. Twilight knocked on the door but didn't get any response.

"Hello? Fluttershy? Anypony home?" Twilight walked around to the backside of the cottage and saw her quarry sitting on a hill a little farther away from the house.

Twilight walked slowly and announced her presence a little bit away from the extremely shy mare, in order to not startle her as much.

"Hi Fluttershy. What are you doing?" Twilight winced as the shy pony still jumped and took off for a nearby bush, while peeking out with wide frightened eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to -"

"HEY! Who's bothering Fluttershy and interrupting my awesome performance?! Oh, it's just you Twilight. What'cha doing around here bookworm?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed in front of the bush Fluttershy was hiding in.

"Oh... um... hello Twilight... I'm sorry... I didn't notice you there ….. uh umm... and you startled me... sorry..." Fluttershy slowly came out of the bush and stood near the cyan pony looking at the purple one while hiding behind her mane, though she did peek out to check that she hadn't upset the unicorn by being so startled.

"No no, it's ok Fluttershy. Like I said, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just coming over to see if you were doing anything that would need help with." Twilight reassured the pony while waving a hoof to emphasize her point.

"Weelll, I was in the middle of an extremely radically awesome performance. Did you want to watch as well, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flapped her wings open and hovered in spot.

"Um, sure. Thanks Rainbow." Twilight said as she sat next to the yellow mare who turned to watch the cyan peagasus take off for the skies once more.

After a few minutes of breath taking stunts, Twilight began to notice the shapes of nearby clouds...

(_Ooo, that one looks like it has those yummy pink sprinkles on it, and that one is a triple layer cupcake with just the right amount of icing on top and – ARRGGG! Not again! This is no good either. So Applejack is out, Rainbow and Fluttershy are out, maybe Rarity has something that can take my mind off of this current topic!_)

Twilight got up without a word to either of her friends and walked back into town.

"Hey, where'd the egghead go?" Rainbow asked after having looked at her audience once she was done with her performance.

"Um, I'm not sure... sorry...eep..." Fluttershy cowered a little in place as she looked up at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow merely sighed and shrugged.

"Well, she's missing out on some awesome tricks! But we really need to work on your cheering Fluttershy..." Rainbow said while glaring at her friend who merely eeped in worry.

* * *

As Twilight walked up to the Boutique, she heard a distinct lack of noise from the building. Closer inspection showed that nopony was home, Rarity having gone out to collect more gem stones for her dresses.

(_Hmmm, perhaps Spike would want to help her collect those, though he may just try to eat them all first. I'll make a note to ask her when she gets back if she wants Spike to help her with that... But now I have nothing to do! And I still can't stop thinking about CUPCAKES!... _)

Twilight began to walk around town, hoping to find something to take her mind off of the wondrous treats. It wasn't working so well, since she now saw almost everypony else as cupcakes.

(_And there is a gray one with yellow frosting and there's a cupcake riding on a scooter...And hey look! A PINK cupcake! With Cotton candy on top. How interesting. Wait, is that cupcake speaking to me?_) Twilight's eyes began to refocus and she could hear her friend's voice even clearer as the cupcake vision swayed and faded away to show a very concerned Pinkie Pie in its place.

"... Oh my gosh! Spike was so totally right! You aren't focusing at all and not even hearing anypony and that only happens when you have a book but you don't even have a book! And now you're looking at me even funnier than before when you were drooling a little and muttering about cupcakes and …."

Twilight shook her head vigorously to clear it of the icing covered treats and looked back at the pink mare in front of her.

"I'm sorry Pinkie Pie. I can't seem to focus on much right now and was just about to head back to the library to take a nap or something... maybe some tea... tea would go well with some cupcakes... ARGGG! NOOOooooo!" Twilight raised her fore-hooves to the sky as cupcakes invaded her mind once more. It didn't help that Pinkie smelled like the treats since she rushed over from the bakery.

(_Oh no! Twilight's going to lose it again! If only I knew what it was about, then I could help. Hang on a horse drawing minute, did she say cupcakes? OH! Maybe all those cupcakes I had her taste test made her want to learn how to make her own and so now she's just too embarrassed to ask me how to make them!_)

"Don't worry Twilight! Your aunty Pinkie Pie is going to help!" Pinkie declared as she patted Twilight's head as the lavender pony stood on all four hooves once more, panting heavily.

Twilight blinked, unsure if she heard her friend properly. "Huh?"

"There's no reason to be shy silly-filly! I'll teach you how to make the most awesome cupcakes ever!" Pinkie said as she pulled Twilight along by one hoof, while still bouncing a little as they headed for the bakery.

Twilight gulped as she realized how she never did explain to her friends about her skills -or lack there of- for cooking of any kind.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Cake! I'm going to show Twilight how to make the bestest cupcakes in Equestria! So we'll be in the kitchen!" Pinkie shouted as she quickly led Twilight to the back kitchen to start her teaching session.

Mr and Mrs Cake looked at each other and shrugged. Hopefully nothing would go wrong and Pinkie would be able to help out in case they got super busy today.

* * *

After three dozen different types of cupcakes, two different kinds of cakes, and four dozen different kinds of cookies, Pinkie Pie was told by the Cakes that they couldn't keep using the store's supplies to teach Twilight how to cook. Twilight hung her head and scuffed her hooves against the floor. Pinkie nodded to the Cakes and turned to the saddened unicorn.

"Awww, Twilight, your last batch was pretty good! You'll get the hang it in no time, I know it! Let's go to your place and continue baking! I just know we'll get to cupcake level in no time." Pinkie Pie said as she put a leg over Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight smiled meekly at the party pony's attempt at cheering her up, though she gave a small shudder at the thought of more baking.

"No no, it's ok Pinkie. Thanks for trying anyways. I'm just not meant for cooking. I'll leave you to your work." Twilight said as she headed for the back door.

"Awww, if you're sure Twilight. Here, take the best cupcake that we made today and you let me know if there's anything your ol' auntie Pinkie Pie can do to help." Pinkie said as she picked up a pink with purple icing cupcake and gave it to Twilight.

Twilight smiled and took the cupcake with her magic.

"Thanks again Pinkie Pie. I'll see you later." Twilight walked out of the bakery and straight over to the library, she didn't want anything to distract her new focus.

As she entered, she found Spike pacing in the center of the room.

"Hi Spike, what's going on?" Twilight asked as she placed her cupcake right next to her parchment on her desk.

"OH! Hi Twilight. How- how are you feeling?" Spike questioned as he scrapped his claws together and glanced over to the lavender mare.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you! I think I can focus on that report I was going to do. Are all the books still here?" Twilight asked as she looked over what was already written.

_[cupcakes cupcakes cupcakes cupcakes Cupcakes Cupcakes CupCakes CupCakes CUPCAKES CUPCAKES CUPCAKESCUPCAKESCUPCAKES!...]_

_(Sigh. I guess I really did have Cupcakes on the brain. Well, now at least I can focus on the right topic, hopefully...)_

Spike looked over at the lavender unicorn, noticing that she kept glancing at the cupcake sitting next to her as she worked. He was pleased to see that Twilight was able to focus once more on her studies and was glad that he had gotten the pink baker to help. He had a feeling that Twilight was thinking of cupcakes (he absolutely didn't look at what had been written by the unicorn to come to such a conclusion) and knew that Pinkie Pie would be able to help. Though he wasn't sure why the purple mare had a cupcake next to her, he could have sworn she didn't want to risk getting icing on the report.


	5. Chapter 5

In the room above the local bakery known as Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie woke up suddenly and bounced out of bed with a bang and a light rain of confetti. She hopped over to the bathroom where she checked her mane to make sure it looked just right. Seeing nothing out of place and just as bouncy as ever, she gave a happy nod before exiting the room.

_(It's an important day for Twilight and I'm going to help make sure everything is perfectly perfect! And what better way than to make the most perfectest food ever?) _The pink baker hopped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"GOOODDD morning everypony! Who's up for some baking?" Pinkie Pie nearly shouted as she busted through the swinging door leading to the kitchen. What she saw gave her a slight (only a very small fraction of a second) pause. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were galloping back and forth in the kitchen baking up a storm.

_(Oooohh... a baked storm. How does anypony bake a storm? Oh oh! Chocolate chips for rain maybe, and some cotton candy for the clouds or do they just use a storm cake mold? And icing for lightning! I can't believe no one's made one yet! Ohhhh, they sure have a lot of baked goods made already. I know they make really yummy delicious food, but have they tested it for royalty? I wouldn't want anything to go wrong for the visit from the Princess, Twilight would be so upset if something did go wrong... Well, better safe than sorry!)_ And with that, Pinkie Pie bit into a nearby chocolate cake.

Soon she was mowing her way through all the baked goods.

"Pinkie! Deary, what are you DOING?!" Mrs. Cake shouted as she paused in her baking.

"Well, I'm making sure that everything tastes just super-riffic because if it's not then the Princess would be sad and that would make Twilight sad and I don't like seeing my friends sad and everyone is my friend and ..." Pinkie Pie continued her tirade as she ate through more of the baked foods.

Mrs. Cake gave a panicked look to her husband as they doubled their efforts to try and have something to present to the Princess.

Soon the door opened and the local librarian walked in, checking on the status of everypony in town.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cake! How's it coming along?" Twilight asked as she stepped into the store.

"Uhh, it would be coming a little better if if uh..." Mrs. Cake stammered as she tried to think of how to phrase what Pinkie Pie was doing.

"Pinkie! What are you doing? Those sweets are supposed to be for the Princess!" Twilight cried as she looked at the pink mare who had icing all over her face.

"I know. That's why I'm tasting them. Somepony needs to make sure everything is tasty enough to touch the royal tongue!" Pinkie demonstrated with her own tongue out as she stood above a table that used to hold many delicious baked goods.

"And I, Pinkie Pie, declare that these treats are fit for a King! Or a Queen. Or a Princess!" Pinkie declared as she was about to taste test a very yummy looking strawberry cake that was sitting on the counter nearby. She paused as Twilight started to get mad at her, though reflex caused her to eat the cake anyways.

_(I was only trying to make sure nothing was wrong with the baked very goods... Twilight sure is pretty, even when she's all riled up about the visit, she needs cupcakes! That should help her calm down. Or speed her up. Oh hey look, it's Fluttershy! Ooooh, I actually HEARD heard what she said! Without needing my Pinkie Sense to know what she said. She's getting a little louder over time, Dashie's a good influence on her... OoooOOhhh! Twilight's eyes are sparkling again! She must have found something interesting! GASP! And a BLUSH! I want to make her blush! She's even cuter than cute and -)_

"Would you like one Pinkie?" Came a quiet voice interrupting the party pony's monologue. As Pinkie glanced towards her shy friend she noticed what was in Fluttershy's pink mane and groaned.

"Yuck! A Parasprite? No way! Now I have to find a trombone!" _(And at least half a dozen other instruments! Where should I start looking?)_ The pink mare began to think of all the instruments she would need and where they might be located as she strode to the door.

"A trombone?" Twilight asked, even more confused than usual at the party mare, and this was just after being told that she had been taste-testing everything, which wasn't really necessary.

"Yeah, you know, uurrRRppherm~!" And with that Pinkie hopped out to find instruments, leaving two very confused ponies and two slightly less stressed bakers behind.

* * *

_(Ok Pinkie Pie, where can we find instruments..?. We'll need a trombone, maracas, tambourines, an accordion... I think I know where that one is... Oh of all the days for a Parasprite infestation! It took Las Pegasus three days to get rid of them and they had tons of instruments all over the place! It's an important day for Twilight, and by golly, I'll make sure nothing wrecks it for her!)_ Pinkie Pie thought as she trotted quickly to the market place. She knew most of the stores, but one never knew what you could turn up suddenly. The only place that had any instruments was the Prank Palace, and they only had a bazooka.

* * *

_(Oohh, this is bad... Hey, there's the Boutique! Maybe Rarity has an accordion, it's the most important one and she is rather generous...)_

"Rarity!? Do you have an accordion?" Pinkie asked in the doorway of the Boutique, but nopony heard her, they were too busy cooing over the Parasprites they had near them.

"Grrr..." _(What does anypony see in those anyways? Don't they know how bad things are going to get if I don't find some instruments fast?!)_ Pinkie Pie was slowly losing her cool at her friends' reaction and not-so helpfulness at trying to get rid of the infestation.

So Pinkie decided to go door to door to try and find instruments for her quest. While it was strange for most of the citizens to have the pink pony knock on their door asking about instruments, they had known Pinkie Pie for a few years now and were willing to accept her strangeness. Unfortunately, most Ponyvillians weren't actually all that musical and couldn't help her in her quest.

It was by chance that she found a pony who had an accordion. A strange unicorn stallion with an orange-red mane and pale white fur was walking through the market place, on his way home from his music class. Pinkie Pie was pretty sure the stallion's name was Alex, though a lot of ponies called him Weird Alex because of some songs he made.

_(Which is pretty cool, I mean, he made his own MUSIC? That's pretty neat and impressive and it was a different kind of music than a pony normally hears and I loved the one about eating! Eat it! Just eat it! Ooohh...Oh right! Now I have to find the other instruments, but no pony has any and it's getting late …. NO! I must continue to search for the sake of Ponyville! I can't rest knowing that every second is a second more for the Parasprites to multiply! I'll visit all the late night shops and clubs, maybe they have something.)_

* * *

And so, Pinkie Pie spent the night looking in all the shops and even some garages and sheds in the town before making her way to Sweet Apple Acres just as the sun was beginning to rise to start another day. She spent the entire night looking and hadn't had any luck yet, though due to her emergency stashes of cupcakes, Pinkie Pie was able to have energy to continue her search.

She walked up to the Apple's home and started to knock to get anypony's attention.

"Hellooooo? Anypony home?"

'"What'n tarnation? Pinkie Pie? What are ya doin' here so early?" Applejack asked as she came over from the barn, cart attached to her sides as she was getting ready to begin her morning chores.

"Hi Applejack! Do you have a harmonica? It's super-duper extremely important! Doya doya doya?" Pinkie asked as she leaned in close to the orange earth pony.

Applejack stumbled back a little to preserve personal space (normally non-existent when around the pink mare, but one had to try) as she looked at the party mare in confusion.

"Huh? What do ya need a harmonica fer?" Applejack asked a little surprised at the sudden demand.

"Weeelllll~~ Twilight came over yesterday and was checking on the Cakes about the cakes and pies and cookies (which were delicious!) when Fluttershy came and actually spoke! Like normal tone of voice and everything and she was showing Twilight this creature called a Parasprite and I-" An orange hoof cut off the party pony's explanation as the farmer sighed.

"Sugarcube, Ah think Ah have ah harmonica in the house, let me go git for ya. Just... wait here ah sec, ok?" With a shake of her head at having expected a normal explanation from the pink earth pony, Applejack unhooked herself from the cart, walked into the house and found the harmonica her family kept for the Apple Family Reunions.

"Here ya go Sugar. Good luck with... whatever it was yer doin'." Applejack bid her friend goodbye as she walked towards the nearby apple trees to start on her chores.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down rapidly in place for a minute, excited at having found another instrument. _(Ehe he he he! This is a good start! I gotta show the others! Hey look, there's the Boutique again! )_

* * *

_(Why does nopony want to help?! Don't they understand the importance of a banjo?_

_I know! I'll go to the smartest smarty smart pants pony in all of Ponyville! Twilight will know how important this is and maybe she'll know where to find some Maracas! Where is that pony anyways?... hmmmmm)_

* * *

"Twilight! You have to help me! We don't have much time!" Pinkie yelled as she ran alongside her friends who were all running towards the EverFree Forest for whatever reason.

"You're right we don't have much time! The Princess will be here soon!" Twilight cried as she barely contained her panic at the situation.

"Exactly! That's why you have to help me find some maracas!" Pinkie Pie asked with a tilt of her head, happy that her smarty smart pants crush knew the importance of what she was doing.

"Maracas? Pinkie, we've got much bigger problems than missing maracas."

"Gasp! You're right, getting a tuba has to be our number one goal! Follow me!" Pinkie said happily, glad for Twilight's help and wonderful suggestion.

_( I can't believe I forgot the Tuba! Hey... where's Twilight? )_Pinkie ran back to her friend, though since she didn't want to just turn around again and get all woundy roundy, she merely ran backwards.

"I saaiiiddd, follow me!" Pinkie Pie looked at her friends in confusion.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random..." Rainbow Dash stated in annoyance at the pink mare, unable to follow her train of thought or why she was collecting instruments.

"And you all are so stubborn!" Pinkie Pie knew she wasn't going to get much farther with her friends, they were being super unhelpful for whatever reason and left them to do whatever it was they were trying to do.

_(I hope they don't think that rolling a big ol' ball of Parasprites into the forest will make them go away. They only need one to be a pain and that's if the others don't just fly back, hungry for more...Oh well. On to the next instrument!)_

Pinkie Pie ran back to town, determined to show her friends how important this was.

* * *

As luck would have it, Octavia Melody was having a practice session of the Canterlot Philharmonic Orchestra in her home with Beauty Brass, Parish Nadermane and Frederick Horseshoepin in attendance. Just as they were about to start playing, a loud series of knocks sounded at the door.

*knoooockk knock knock knock knock knock... knock knock knock knock knock... knock knock knockknockknock knock knock knockknockknockknockknock...knock knock knock knockknock knock knockknockknockknock knock … knockknock knock knock knock!*

"... I apologize. Allow me to get the door so that we may get to practice quickly." Octavia said as she set her double bass against her seat and walked to the door.

"Not so quickly if it's a certain blue maned unicorn..." Frederick muttered to the others as they watched Octavia answer the door. However everyone winced upon hearing the hyper voice replying.

"Oh no... not Pinkie Pie." Parish murmured as he put a hoof to his eyes.

Beauty Brass only rolled her eyes in response to Parish's dramatics when suddenly a certain pink pony was right in front of her leaning in closely and looking directly into her eyes.

"Hiya Beauty Brass! What a lovely sousaphone you have! Can I barrow it, it's for the safety of Ponyville! I'll return it as soon as I repel this infestation we have of Parasprites, I Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie Pie asked in rapid fashion with a smile never leaving her face as she made the motions of the Pinkie Promise.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"I'm sorry Beauty. She slipped past me as soon as I told her how the orchestra was over for practice." Octavia apologized as she stepped up next to the pink pony and looked at Beauty Brass.

"It's alright Octavia. Um, I guess it's fine Pinkie Pie. You're not going to do anything dangerous with it are you?" Beauty asked as she took the sousaphone off of her middle and handed it to Pinkie.

"Nope! I'm just going to use it and other instruments to repel the invaders! See you guys later and good luck with your practice!" Pinkie yelled as she zoomed out of the house leaving the four others stunned at the sudden speed.

"I suppose that this means we won't get to practice today either. If it's not one thing in this town it's another..." Frederick stated as he got up and walked to the door.

"If we ever do get the chance to practice I'll be in Canterlot, enjoying some fine wine. Heaven forbid we get ready for the Gala this year..." He finished with a mutter as the others also got up and followed him out the door.

As Octavia watched from the door as her friends headed for the train station, a white unicorn wearing purple glasses walked up.

"Hey Tavi, I thought you said you guys were practicing for the Gala today?" Vinyl asked as stepped up to the door. Octavia stepped back to give Vinyl Scratch room to enter their shared home.

"Well I was, but Pinkie Pie needed Beauty's sousaphone for whatever reason right this instant and so we had to cancel practice."

Vinyl lifted her shades to get a better look at the gray mare.

"Does this mean that I don't have to hide out in my room for the rest of the day? I get to hang out with the luckiest pony in Equestria?" Vinyl asked with a smile as she closed the door behind the pair as they walked into the living room.

"Why would I be the luckiest pony? And yes, this means you don't have to 'hide out' in your room for the rest of the day. Honestly, you make me sound like an evil step-mother or some such." Octavia rolled her eyes and smiled back at the unicorn.

"Because you live with me, DJ Pon-3! The coolest of the cool and the hottest of the hot!" Vinyl laughed as she wrapped a fore-hoof around the earth pony's shoulders. Octavia merely smiled and shook in her head at the white unicorn's usual antics.

* * *

Pinkie Pie ran around and asked everypony once more if they had any instruments to spare. After pestering Granny Smith at the farm (who had been taking a nap at the time), she got a banjo and she had to express order cymbals. Luckily it was a very speedy express peagasus delivering the package and soon enough the cymbals arrived from Canterlot within ten minutes. Pinkie Pie was so excited about the cymbals that she just HAD to show them to her friends who would surely by now help her with her quest to save Equestria!

_(Why won't they stop and listen to me when I try to explain what is happening?! It's like they have the super thick icing mix in their ears which they don't look like they do since none of their ears were flat on their heads due to the heavy weight of the icing which is really yummy but can't be used on the more delicate cakes since it's so heavy, it's only good for the heavy duty cakes for the extreme cakers... Oh, I hope my cymbals aren't bent; they aren't half as good when they don't have the perfect cupcake top shape... Oh good. They're fine, just a little dusty, which will be taken care of quickly for what I have in mind for all these instruments. I'll just have to play them all myself since nopony else is helping... I wonder if I have enough instruments? Hmmmm, trombone, sousaphone, cymbals, banjo, harmonica, accordion... I think I need one more! Where could I find some tambourines...?)_

* * *

Pinkie Pie walked through town, looking left and right in hopes of finding the last instrument she'll need to defend her town. As she walked around, she heard the sounds of a circus on the edge of town. It wasn't a very musical circus, having mostly singing voices, but she could hear the sounds of the one instrument she needed to collect playing along with the singers.

After watching the circus perform their act, which was mostly acrobats and tumblers, the tambourine player came back on with a small four pony choir who sang in a tone reminiscent of a native culture of the San Palomino Desert.

Pinkie was enchanted by the music and once it was done, she was stomping her hooves the hardest of the surrounding ponies while managing to bounce in place and cheering quite loudly.

The performers were a little shocked at this display of happiness, but they took their bows all the same. And when that same pink mare that was so pleased with their performance asked for their help, they didn't mind loaning her all the extra tambourines that they could spare to help with a Parasprite infestation; though they decided to leave soon afterwards, considering Ponyville's latest trouble.

On the way back to her room above the bakery where she had put all the other instruments for safe keeping until everything was ready, Pinkie Pie noticed her friends along the way... as well as the Parasprites. She tried one last time to get their attention before giving them up as a lost cause in helping her with the infestation.

_(Hmmm, I don't think I've ever seen Parasprites eat stuff and not food... My Pinkie Sense is telling me this has something to do with my cute little unicorn and her need for magical remedies... Oh well. I'll fix everything for her in a jiffy! But wait! Rarity had a clarinet didn't she?! And if the Parasprites are eating things now instead of just food... don't worry clarinet! I'll save you! I wonder if clarinets taste good? Hmm, has anypony made an orchestra dessert yet? Ooohhh! More ideas to try! I bet the drums taste the best!)_

* * *

_(Alright, now that I have all the instruments that I could carry and find on short notice, let's put them all together to save the day! Yay! Okie-dokie, so this one goes here, and I'll put that one there, and hang these guys from my sides and...)_

* * *

"You saved my reputation with Princess Celestia. And even more important, you saved Ponyville! ... Or not." Twilight stated as they looked around the mostly destroyed town.

Pinkie pulled out the one instrument she couldn't fit in her mis-mash of a band, and played the trombone in a short rift.

"Pinkie, who are you playing for?" Twilight asked as she walked up to the pink pony who was putting the trombone back from here she plucked it from (which is someplace Twilight didn't really want to think about at the time).

"For anyone who's listening, silly. Anyways, as soon as I give back all these instruments I'll totally help with rebuilding the town, I've always said it needed more of a dessert look." Pinkie Pie said while holding her hooves in a frame shape to look at the various parts of the town.

"Uhm, darling, why don't you take care of the instruments and we'll take care of the town, since you were such a help?" Rarity asked after a moment of shock and forcing herself to remain calm at the suggestion of a 'dessert-looking' town.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!"

Once everything was put back to its proper way, Twilight invited Pinkie Pie over to the library in order to learn more about these 'Parasprites'.

"So, Pinkie, how did you know about these creatures in the first place?" Twilight began her question session as she hovered a clip board (with parchment of course!) and quill to record Pinkie's answers.

"Oh that's easy! Las Peagasus had an infestation of them years and years ago while I was visiting! Not that I caused it, but I got to help get them out of town!" Pinkie Pie responded as she half watched Spike try to clean up the library and half watched the unicorn in front of her.

"Hmm, I haven't read anything about that... but wait! You were visiting Las Pagasus? When – Why was that?" Twilight asked as she wrote a side note to look into Las Pagasus' news to find a reference for the incident.

"Oh well, I grew up on a rock farm not far from Ponyville when I discovered my special talent. While working with my family became a little more fun, I knew it was my destiny to make lots and lots of other ponies happy and I couldn't really do that from the farm, so I went on a journey of discovery and of joy! I traveled over all of Equestria and learned lots of things! Like in Baltimare I learned..." While Pinkie Pie began to recount some of her adventures before settling down in Ponyville, the quill that Twilight was levitating flew across the parchment in an attempt to keep up with the hyper speed of Pinkie's speech.

* * *

**A/N: Again, this is just a re-posting of my story that is currently on ( story/115196/the-party-animal-and-the-bookworm), and since this is all just a re-posting of my mlp story, I tend to forget about it easily. Hope you're enjoying it anyways!**


End file.
